


凝望（已完）

by Luupuuus



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus
Summary: 恋恋笔记本au





	凝望（已完）

    护工领那男人进房间的时候，他正站在阳台上。他的阳台位于街巷的纵深处，正对来路，按理说有人造访的话他应该在对方没进门前就能看到，而不应等人到他面前 了，他才知道有了新来客。因此他特别多看了那个男人一眼。西装、棕发、珐琅眼镜，风度翩翩，可能五十岁，也有可能六十岁，很难判断，不过总归不会比他更 老。  
    “他是来给您念书的。”护工说。他沉吟了一下，随即点点头。他自己的确像是会请人过来念书的类型。他请来的对象看上去也正是他会欣赏的样子。  
    那人立刻大步走过来。从步履来看，那人稳重又不失活力，牛津鞋一尘不染。现在鲜少有人懂得如何挑选并且养护好一双鞋子了。于是护工离去关门后，他示意那人在窗口前坐下。等坐好后，那人从怀里掏出一本巴掌大小的记事本，皱眉看了看。  
    “噢！”他说，“我们上回读到什么时候才是爱上一个人最烂的时机……”  
    “原谅我。”他打断对方，礼貌地问，“上回？”  
    “没关系。”那人立刻回答，“这个故事不听前面那段也不会有影响的。”  
    他不记得之前见过这个人，更别提“上回”听过的故事。完全是出于礼貌和无聊，他决定让那人读下去。故事不是很吸引人，讲得是哈利和加里如何相爱并克服困难 走到一起的，仅有三点令这故事有点特殊，第一，哈利是个在警察局里有背景的家伙，加里是个小无赖；第二，他们相遇在审讯室外，在加里飙偷来的车并把它撞毁 以后；第三，他们都是男人，年龄相差近一半。除此之外，乏善可陈，特别是警察局外加里迎光看到哈利然后陷入爱河的那段描写。他诧异于自己的口味，从书房的 存货判断，他不像是会喜欢这类俗套的三流爱情小说的人。  
    他再次打量那个据说是自己请来念书的中年绅士，对方正恰也抬头看他，那眼光未免太过殷切，含有过分的期望，叫他心生不快。  
    “然后呢？后来哈利和加里发生了什么？”他把头扭开，随口问道，心里暗自责怪自己为什么不为今天上午的闲暇时光找点更好的消遣，比如把自己的收藏品仔仔细细地整理一边，反正他也忘记了那些东西都在哪里，都是什么。  
    那人却回答得很是郑重：“后来他们幸福地生活在了一起，快乐无忧地共度一生。”

    午餐时他们在一起吃。他坐在主位上，面前整整齐齐摆着一排刀叉，盘子上放着沙拉和牛肉。他的客人坐在他左手方位，在他拿起叉子伸向一块胡萝卜的时候，那人用小匙敲敲杯子，引起了他的注意力。  
    “不。”那人说，同时站起来，略微向他的方向倾身，“那是甜品叉，请允许我……”说着，把正确的叉子给他指出来。  
    他疑惑于为何自己被人这样指教，却没半点羞赧或气愤。他很是自然地接受了那人的一切指导，甚至接受那人走到他背后，俯下身，把他半抱在怀里手把手教他如何 切割肉块而不至将肉汁溅出盘外。这顿饭吃得令人愉悦，那人没让礼仪培训影响到半点进食的节奏，他挑选并亲自为他斟的酒正是他最爱的口味。餐后，那人亲自到 吧台那边给他调制了一杯马提尼，从流程到成品的口感无可挑剔。  
    他这时才又觉得自己看人的眼光毕竟不错，不念那些爱情故事时，这位绅士着实是个完美的相处对象，那人身上那种长期熏陶出的教养和显然源于自身的不拘一格， 令他感觉如沐春风，又不时逗得他忍俊不禁。午饭后他有心跟他多待一会儿，却感到一股倦意袭来，便告罪一声，打算睡前先去厕所解决一下生理问题。  
    在洗手间，他一推开门就吓了一跳，正对门口的马桶上方，并排放着两只狗标本，一只约克夏和一只八哥，表情栩栩如生，一只显得端庄，另一只则委屈，眼睛也依 旧光亮。以两只狗为中心，四周的墙壁上排列着蝴蝶标本和各类昆虫。有些他认得是什么，有些他不认得的，靠近去看，发现标本盒下全部标注了小字说明。随后他 在两只小型犬的凝视下解开皮带，心想这家房子的主人肯定是个怪人，穿好裤子时才反应过来这家房子的主人正是他自己。  
    洗手后他打量镜子里的人，他的头发全白了，脸上有两道极深的法令纹，肌肉松弛下垂，地心引力万岁。他的左额上有一块巨大的疤痕，鲜少有活人身上带着这样可 怕的伤痕，一般来说他们都死了。他很庆幸自己活着，虽然又老又干，头发稀少到疤痕都盖不住。他没打领结，从松开的领口里他看到一道银链子。抽出来后他发现 链子下面是一块粉金相交的吊坠，吊坠中心是躺倒的“K”字，反面顶部刻着“12.19.97”这几个数字。他不明所以，却还把这块被他的皮肤贴得温热的金 属又塞回到胸口。  
    回到大厅门口时，他停了下来。里面的人正在小声争执，从声音判断，是他的护工和那位过来念书的客人。  
    “……无法逆转。他只会变得更糟，忘记更多。你做的并没有用处，世界上没那么多奇迹。”  
    “没那么多奇迹？”那人提高了声音，“把这话留到三十年前吧！那时别人也告诉我他不会再醒来了。你什么都不知道，而我了解他，哈利总能……”  
    他敲敲门框打断了那两个人。他们同时回头看向他。  
    “抱歉？”他说，“我想去小睡一会儿。呃……我的房间在哪？”

    下午茶时，那人又给他念了一段故事。很难说这是个新故事还是上午故事的延续，因为主人公的姓名和个性完全一致，却是全然不同的背景了。这次加里是医院里的 护士，而哈利是在枪击案中被波及的重伤病人。这个故事比上午的略微好一点，因为它包含了复建期内大量的心里挣扎，最后两人的结合也显得苦涩，尽管结局再次 是“他们幸福地生活在了一起，快乐无忧地共度一生”。  
    傍晚，他向那人致以谢意，感谢他一天来的陪伴，并邀请他明天再来。那人露出古怪的表情，从大门走出去了，他回到楼上，却没从阳台看到他顺着门外的路走掉，他本想目送他离开的。  
    转天那人果然又过来了。今天他的故事中，哈利和加里是同事，从事危险的工作。他们的年纪、背景等一切都虚化了，那人只讲了他们的合作是多么默契，他们的配合天衣无缝，还有他们那些个性迥异的同伴们。这真是个不错的故事，讲到惊险处，他甚至不由得跟随着屏住呼吸。  
    “后来呢？”故事结束后他问道。  
    “就像我昨天讲的一样呗。”那人耸耸肩。  
    他疑惑起来。“昨天？”  
    那人一瞬间流露出极难过的神情来，他顿时有些尴尬，一位年近半百的陌生人在你面前开始哭的话谁都会感到尴尬的。幸好那人低下头去，再抬起头来的时候已经面色如常了，令他觉得是不是自己片刻前看到的都是错觉。  
    “你没发现加里和哈利是一对吗？就像在一起那种一对。”  
    “哦。”他应了一声，回想整个故事，发现这的确可以解释不少事。  
    “所以后来他们当然幸福地生活在了一起。”那人耐心地说。他却不满起来，他问那一句是想知道哈利和加里工作上的更多事的。他不想要这种平淡的、哄骗孩子一样的结局。  
    下午的故事又是一个全新的开始。这回哈利是个独居的中年男子，而加里是他远远照看着的一个小孩子。对加里的成长轨迹，哈利并未过多干涉。直到加里成人以后，在一次事故中寻求帮助，哈利才出手将他从生活的泥淖中捞出来，训练他，爱护他，并给了他一份工作。  
    他听完后沉思片刻，抬头问：“同一份工作……他们就是上午的哈利和加里吧？”  
    那人点点头，带点迫切的意味。  
    他念及最后这两人竟在一起了，便觉出点莫名的感觉，又似背德，又似合理，心下总觉得古怪，和那人道别时不免敷衍起来。  
    那人却好似全无觉察，握住他的手摇晃着，有些不好意思地说：“明天我先不过来了。我……”说到这里，顿了一下，微一点头，不再言语什么，转身大踏步地离开了。  
    他这回目送他离开，突然发觉自己总是站在阳台这里，好似始终在望着这条路，就如同一直在期盼或等待有人归来一样。但他的确是独自一个的。那个好心人会来给他念书，不过自己肯定也有一份工作和正经的生活，总不会留下太久。  
    接下来的日子，他过得平淡如一。他发觉自己适应力极强，克服了所有的不方便，把这样乱糟糟的生活过得恬然优雅。每一眼都是新风景，每一步都是冒险，每一个 新发现都叫他惊异和思索，他的思维并未迟钝。也有些不变的地方，他饮同一口味的酒和茶，吃过饭后他的餐巾整整齐齐；他总去书房选一些薄书，期望能在一天内 看完，免得转天就忘记前面讲了什么；他习惯于坐在阳台上，望那条往他家来的石砖路。  
    这天他照例在午睡。一定是那道投在他脸上的阴影令他醒来的。他虚虚睁眼背光打量床前站着的人，问：“你是谁？”  
    那人抬起脸来，露出一张皱巴巴、红彤彤的脸，带着倦意和痛楚，斜阳给他的眼睛和每一丝皱纹渡上颜色。他看着他，突然露出一点笑来。  
    “我只是……我是某个人，一个普通人，我不是什么特定的人。喔，我有时会过来给你念书，这……这不是什么大事。请别害怕，请    别赶我走，我……我只需要在这待一阵罢了。”  
    他从床上支起身子，他看到那人胸腹部有些臃肿，似是在衬衣下裹了绷带，这可能解释了对方为什么那么久没有出现过。  
    “不。”他回答说，“你是世上一切的奇迹和希望，艾格西。”  
    他说完这话，便很倦了，又倒回床上。他的爱人望着他，略微有些吃惊，又似胸有成竹，他望他如同他将不会再别开眼睛。于是他问道：  
    “现在你是打算在那站一整天，还是要过来在我身边躺一会儿？”


End file.
